


Holler | Крик

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: EXO (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angsty ChanBaek, Best Friends Kim Jongin | Kai & Lu Han, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Jongin and Choi Soobin are cousins, Kim Jongin and Kwon Yoori are siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Krystal and Jungkook are siblings, M/M, Married TaeNy, Porn With Plot, Romantic Angst, alternative universe - musicians, fluffy hunhan, fluffy taekook, fluffy yeonbin, love/hate kaisoo
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: — Я отношусь к сексу как к сделке. Я получаю опыт, а не удовольствие.— Хах. Я посмотрю, как ты будешь кричать подо мной, и напомню, что это стоны опыта, а не удовольствия.Перетекающее в пошлость противостояние альф и омег в танцах и вокале.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 5





	1. KaDi

Ким Чонин не мог не признать факта того, что сложная и материально затратная в реализации идея с противостоянием оказалась удачной как никогда.

Всё началось с Ким Тэён. Два года назад она оформила на себя индивидуальное предпринимательство для организации закрытого клуба по интересам, в который могли вступить те, кто стремился реализовать свой творческий потенциал вне камер и большой сцены, направив свою энергию на благое дело. Чонину повезло увидеть зарождение этой благотворительной творческой организации своими глазами — его двоюродный старший брат, Чунмён, согласился стать спонсором, а впоследствии и участником «Противостояния».

Тэён-нуна и Чунмён-хён заключили несколько договоров с крупными фондами благотворительных организаций Южной Кореи, ежемесячно перечисляя восемьдесят процентов сборов с выступлений в различных форматах перед публикой. Другие двадцать процентов формировали «общую кассу» для проведения различных праздников и распределялись между участниками «Противостояния» в виде денежного поощрения.

В основном только Тэён занималась организацией музыкальных концертов в разных городах Южной Кореи, но чёрт её дёрнул однажды обратиться к этому заносчивому Шуге. Чонина коробило даже от его псевдонима. Будь он хоть сто раз продюсером их нового мюзикла, он не имел права смотреть на участников «Противостояния» как на кучку жалких неопытных школьников.

Бесит.

Содержание музыкальных звукозаписывающих комнат, залов для танцевальных практик и аренда залов для выступлений производились за счёт спонсоров. И всё было относительно хорошо до тех пор…

До тех пор пока его восхитительную Тэён-нуну не забрала с собой в Америку её альфа, Стефани. На целый, мать его, месяц. Пусть и медовый. Стоило такому великолепному организатору, как Тэён, временно отстранить саму себя от работы, как в их рядах начался полнейший хаос.

Пребывающая без своего лидера и ещё одной из участниц группа «Поколения девушек» по выходным спокойно заказывали себе еду прямо после репетиций и дружно ужинали, смеясь над любимыми неопытными в отношениях донсенами, которые за пару недель успели чуть ли не передраться между собой.

Чонин не был виноват в том, что их подгруппа под руководством Чунмёна выбилась из графика, а этот неуправляемый придурок Шуга постоянно необоснованно критиковал всех, кто ему на глаза попадался. Критик херов.

Этот вечер альфа снова проводил в компании семи девушек и разложенных на чистом полу многочисленных закусок. В такие дни Чонин мог позволить себе расслабиться, быть самим собой и начать жаловаться нунам на свою жизнь, на свою подгруппу и на горе-критика, параллельно приставая к Сохён-нуне и выпрашивая у неё кусочек сочной хрустящей жареной курицы.

— Моя самая лучшая нуна!

— Я здесь! — откликнулась Юри и посмотрела на младшего брата исподлобья. — Не смей просить у меня еду.

— А я не тебя звал, Ким Юри, — совсем как в детстве Чонин скорчил ей гримасу и с печальным выдохом прислонился щекой к плечу Сохён.

— Не сдавайся, Со, — поддержала её Юна.

Омега обречённо поджала губы и протянула донсену тонкими железными палочками курочку в остром соусе из своей пластиковой тарелки.

— Спасибо, — Чонин благодарно посмотрел на девушку и одним укусом забрал угощение, прикрывая рот ладонью. — Вы все мои нуны! Самые лучшие!

— Негодник, только что называл лучшей меня! — наигранно возмутилась Сохён под дружный женский смех.

Джессика закатила глаза на притворную ответную реакцию Кая и приняла входящий звонок.

— Да, милый? Да, сегодня я тебя забираю из школы, а не Кристал. Я прекрасно помню, во сколько ты заканчиваешь, — девушка посмотрела на часы на запястье и протянула многозначительное «а-а-а», которое эхом мужского звонкого голоса послышалось в динамике телефона. — Скоро приеду.

— Только не говори, что ты снова про брата забыла, — усмехнулась Санни и угостила Чонина курочкой.

— Не забыла. Просто перепутала дни, думала, сегодня очередь Кристал.

— Нет, вы обе, конечно, такие любящие сёстры Чон друг на друга мелкого спихивать, — возмутился альфа. — Вы своими чудачествами даже Субина и непробиваемого Сехуна веселите.

Джессика отмахнулась и быстро доела свою порцию.

— Тебя подвезти?

— Да, я без машины сегодня, — парень покорно склонил перед ней голову и встал с пола, ожидая старшую омегу.

— Кай-я, подожди, — окликнула его Юри, — забыла тебе сказать, я тут на днях пригласила папу с отцом к нам приехать.

— О, нет!

— О, да! Только представь: они без псевдонимов, просто Тэмин и Минхо, расхаживающие по всем залам и нахваливающие их сладкого маленького мальчика Кая, — Юри улыбнулась и коварно посмотрела на брата.

— Или же они начнут всем рассказывать о проказах своей маленькой девочки Юри…

— Айгу, — крикнула Суён. — Юри-онни такая милая!

— Уйди! — Юри кинула пустую коробку из-под сока в быстро убежавшего прочь альфу.

* * *

  
Чонин подумал, что виной всему стала их собственная неорганизованность и плохая командная работа. Первым правилом «Противостояния» значилось поддержание анонимности. По усмотрению участника, вокалиста или танцора, он мог либо выбрать себе псевдоним, либо использовать настоящее имя. Чонин неоднократно жаловался и ныл направо и налево, что псевдонимы не давали группам и их участникам возможности сблизиться между собой по-настоящему.

Да, они устраивали общие шумные посиделки в барах или караоке на чей-нибудь очередной день рождения. Но что мешало им взять и встретиться без повода в менее формальной и ненапряжённой обстановке хотя бы небольшими группами, Чонин не понимал.

Не понимал и часто негодовал по этому поводу. А сам представлялся под именем «Кай». Какая ирония. Большинству альф было всё равно, но для омег столкновение с общественным порицанием неадекватных фанатов могло не всегда хорошо закончиться, особенно в связи с участившимися случаями уличных нападений на медийных айдолов. «Противостояние» не было столь широко известно, однако лишняя подстраховка всегда пойдёт на пользу. Поэтому все омеги придумывали себе псевдонимы. Все кроме одного. Точнее, двух. А если взять в расчёт вечерников — то трёх. Чонин искренне ими восхищался. Бесстрашные.

Бэкхён, Лухан и Чимин были единственными, кому было искренне наплевать на мнение незнакомых людей, им троим точно ничего не стоило объединиться и навязывать всем свою волю. Спелись они быстро.

Чонин прекрасно знал, что Лухану нужно было по работе улететь обратно в Китай, но знай он, что эти юридические формальности продлятся целый год… Никуда бы его не отпустил. Этой чертой своего характера альфа был обязан папе-омеге. Чонин ревностно относился ко всему на свете: к родителям, к любимой еде, к лучшим друзьям, даже к Юри. Он бы с лёгкостью разнылся как ребёнок и повис на одной руке Лухана, а Бэкхён подыграл бы ему и повис на другой руке омеги, вытирая сопли и слёзы о его кофту. Чонин так скучал по Лухану. Пусть они стабильно делали друг другу видеозвонки пару раз на дню — это было совсем не то.

Радовало лишь одно — Лухан возвращается. И не один. Когда омега последний раз звонил Чунмёну, то сообщил, что хотел бы пригласить в «Противостояние» троих своих друзей из Китая. Парень не запомнил их имён, кроме какого-то Криса.

А пока Чонин считал до встречи дни, произошло несколько малоприятных событий.

Около полугода назад «Противостояние» раскололось на два направления из-за постоянных споров участников относительно графика репетиций. Работающие люди могли приезжать только днём в выходные, а студенты — по вечерам в будни. Так появилось дневное направление «Извне», или просто «Экзо», и вечернее — «За сценой». Почему-то «Поколение девушек» не были в восторге от такого нововведения, хотя оно никак не касалось их напрямую. Юри долго крутила пальцем у виска и отчитывала своих коллег за такое странное разделение.

Старший участник «Извне», Сюмин, предложил кандидатуру своих родителей на пост временного руководства. В крупнейших городах Южной Кореи они прослыли одними из лучших свадебных организаторов как традиционных корейских, так и свадеб в европейском стиле. Но в «Противостоянии» они предпочитали неформальное обращение к себе и даже взяли псевдонимы — Т.О.П и ДжиДи.

От одного взгляда на ДжиДи Чонин понял, что обладающий таким утончённым чувством стиля омега (в чём любимый папа Тэмин ему не уступал, конечно же) определённо сможет сходу дать им всем отрезвляющий подзатыльник.

Чунмён, больше известный в их кругах как «Сухо», как-то нашептал любимому младшему брату по секрету, что родители Сюмина давно спонсируют «Противостояние» вместе с ним и Тэён-нуной.

И правда. Стоило ДжиДи взять всё в свои руки, как споры между участниками мгновенно сошли на «нет». Будучи толковым омегой и талантливым организатором, Джи за неделю составил индивидуальные графики пользования музыкальной студией, студией звукозаписи и танцевальными залами. В то же время Т.О.П привёз к ним несколько дорогих стульев из своей домашней коллекции и носился с ними как угорелый из одного зала в другой. Как оправдывал его Сухо — «не чудак, а человек искусства».

Проблемы решились сами собой. Но теперь Чонин волновался за младшего брата Сухо. Ким Субин хоть и был альфой, однако он был несовершеннолетним. Официальный допуск сюда был ему закрыт ещё на добрый год, однако умение надавить на жалость Сухо творит чудеса: Субин смог «выбить» место «За сценой» не только себе, но и трём своим близким друзьям из старшей школы, которые были парнями- _омегами_.

Не даром Субину в школе дали прозвище «любимчик омег». Да, это у них семейное.

Сначала в это болото втянулся Сухо, потом он пригласил Юри, в свою очередь, она увлекла за собой Чонина и их родителей, распространяя эту заразу по всей семье. Теперь под удар попал Субин.

Кто следующий? Родители Субина? Глава их семьи, родной дядя Чонина, был далёк от мира искусства, а вот его жене, Ким Сонхи, с её сильным голосом (особенно когда она часто любила покричать на Чонина и Субина из-за их маленьких детских шалостей) подошёл бы псевдоним «Бада» под стать тихому и спокойному в штиль морю, но бурному и бушующему словно водяной торнадо. И тогда…

Прощай, спокойная жизнь!

* * *

  
— Не волнуйся, Кёнсу-я, у нас отличный коллектив, просто ты на работе со своими поварами зачах совсем. А мне как раз не хватает твоего лирического тенора для записи дуэта, — Бэкхён красиво зачесал вишнёвого цвета волосы друга вверх и ловко достал из заднего кармана чужих джинсов блистер блокаторов запаха, выкидывая его в ближайшую мусорку под возмущённые маты Кёнсу. — Ничего личного, но здесь тебе это ни к чему.

Кёнсу глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, начиная понемногу жалеть об этой затее. Бэкхён был авантюристом. Поправочка — всегда был авантюристом. Но стоило этому Пак Чанёлю появиться в жизни друга, как всё перевернулось с ног на голову. Бэкхён начал петь и пропадать где-то не только по вечерам в будни, но и теперь в выходные дни до него невозможно было дозвониться. Кёнсу пришлось неоднократно звонить Тэхёну, чтобы узнать у него, где и с кем находился его старший брат. Как ни странно о «Противостоянии» Кёнсу узнал именно от Тэхёна, точнее, от Ви.

Всегда жизнерадостный голос Тэхёна тогда показался ему до невозможности уставшим, но к своему стыду за прошедший месяц Кёнсу так и не смог найти свободной минуты, чтобы перехватить Бэкхёна и поговорить с ним о его брате. Кёнсу правда о нём беспокоился.

Омега не сказал бы, что умел красиво петь, однако он вполне мог похвастаться музыкальным образованием и поставленным голосом, просто в какой-то момент приготовление блюд из повседневного занятия незаметно превратилось в его основную деятельность, «смысл жизни», как шутил над ним Бэкхён. Однако Кёнсу никогда не считал готовку смыслом своей жизни. После содержательного рассказа лучшего друга о творческом клубе, Кёнсу решил попытаться пройти прослушивание на новый сезон. И прошёл он его с лёгкостью — желающих можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.

Сейчас от неограниченной возможности петь его отделял лишь один волнительный шаг — знакомство. Ему только предстояло познакомиться со своей подгруппой, но Бэкхён безотлагательно решил взять Кёнсу с собой на общее собрание, чтобы рассказать немного о каждом участнике.

— Идём, займём места у бара, — Бэкхён первым вошёл в заполненный молодыми людьми освещённый зал и поманил омегу за собой. — Официально тебя представят в следующий раз, а пока что расслабься.

Бэкхён кивнул головой парню за стойкой, чьё нечитаемое равнодушное выражение лица ярко контрастировало с озорным блеском в карих глазах, и Кёнсу, следуя примеру, тоже неловко ему поклонился.

— Это О Сехун, — зашептал Бэкхён, стоило им сесть рядом. — Студент первого курса, подрабатывает у нас барменом, участником не является, но иногда тренируется с танцорами. — Ну, Чанёля ты знаешь…

Ещё бы он его не знал. Пак Чанёль каждый день ходит к нему в ресторан как к себе домой и донимает омегу своими заказами в обеденное время. Ладно бы если только этим. Альфа постоянно рвётся на кухню к Кёнсу только для того, чтобы сказать ему «привет» и убежать обратно за свой столик, пока ему не прилетело каким-нибудь овощем. Овощ летит в овоща. Кёнсу едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. А ещё он уже с трудом сдерживался, чтобы случайным образом не отравить еду Пака, ну, или хотя бы не подлить ему в вино слабительного. Ещё не вечер.

Кёнсу закатил глаза под усыпляющий щебет Бэкхёна и огляделся вокруг.

— Ты придумал себе псевдоним? — омега повторил вопрос и похлопал Кёнсу по плечу.

— А? Да. Дио.

— Дио? — сомнительно переспросил парень.

— Английское сокращение моей фамилии.

Бэкхён что-то неразборчиво промычал в ответ и пожал плечами, указывая взглядом на новую жертву его обсуждения. Кёнсу почти не смотрел в ту сторону, скользя ленивым взглядом вдоль по стене. Там было столько стендов с фотографиями их выступлений, непременно нужно на них позже посмотреть. Омега невольно вздрогнул, ощутив на себе пронзительный взгляд, и тут же нашёл его обладателя. Парень. С виду альфа одного с ним возраста. Охренеть. Он стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, похабно ухмылялся и беззастенчиво смотрел прямо в глаза Кёнсу.

Омега нахмурился, поправляя корректирующие очки в тонкой оправе. Даже при нормальном освещении на таком расстоянии ему было плохо видно нарушителя спокойствия. Он прищурился, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, слегка наклонил голову и, не моргая, посмотрел на него в ответ. Если этот мальчик хочет поиграть, Дио с удовольствием устроит ему игру на выживание.

— Кё… — Бэкхён осёкся, понимая свою ошибку, и тут же поправил себя, — Дио-я! Перед кем я распинаюсь?! Да куда ты постоянно смо… А-а-а…

Бэкхён понятливо хмыкнул и махнул ладонью перед лицом омеги, привлекая внимание альфы к себе и показывая ему неприличный жест, чтобы тот по-хорошему отвалил.

— Это Кай. Наша шоколадная звёздочка, точнее, ведущий танцор нашей подгруппы. Шоколадный во всех смыслах, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, — Бэкхён пару раз поиграл бровями. — Сейчас все участники жеребьёвкой разделены по парам. Единственный одиночка на данный момент — Кай. Так что я тебе даже завидую. Пусть о нём и ходят нелицеприятные слухи.

Дио лишь фыркнул. Он и не таких плохих мальчиков отправлял в нокаут прямым ударом колена в пах.

— Попробуй подружиться с ним. Кай нервничает с незнакомыми людьми, вот и ведёт себя отвратительно, но на самом деле он очень милый, — Бэкхён в момент изменился в лице, улыбнулся и приветливо помахал Каю ладонью.

Кёнсу тоже перевёл взгляд на альфу и искренне удивился взявшейся из ниоткуда смущённой улыбке на его красивом лице.

* * *

  
— Не смей доставать свой член из штанов, хотя бы при первой встрече с новеньким, — шипел Каю Бэкхён, пока Сухо забрал Дио для согласования предварительного расписания. — Он — мой лучший друг! В следующий раз я вас с ним познакомлю на клубной вечеринке через неделю. А ты, Сехун-а, будь добр, прояви уважение к омеге, чёрт побери!

— Постараюсь, — хмыкнул Сехун. — Но ничего не обещаю.

— Как пойдёт, — вторил ему Кай. — Должен же я произвести на него впечатление?

— Смотря чем ты его будешь впечатлять, — ответил альфа.

Кай подмигнул Сехуну, попросив у него стакан воды.

— Но ты, правда, будь поаккуратнее с новеньким, — Сехун согласился с омегой и налил Каю воды.

— Йа! Сехун-а? Ты когда-нибудь научишься уважительно разговаривать со своими хёнами? — возмутился омега.

— Нет.

— Паршивец.

— Ты меня любишь!

— Ну, тут ты прав, — вздохнул Бэкхён, признавая слова младшего альфы.

Кай разблокировал телефон и, не успев осушить стакан, поперхнулся водой. Бэкхён участливо похлопал ему по спине.

— Вот дерьмо, — Кай закашлялся и прочистил горло. — Что эти сучки себе позволяют? Почему каждый третий омега считает своим долгом следить, в кого и когда я засуну свой член? Приятно.

— Опять? — Бэкхён наклонился и заглянул в телефон альфы, читая новый пост в общем форуме «Противостояния» о личной жизни Кая. — Неужели те «несчастные» омежки, которым тебе посчастливилось отказать, снова разводят эти грязные слухи?

— Да. Ничего нового, — Кай поджал губы и провёл по ним тыльной стороной ладони схожим с Сухо жестом.

* * *

  
_«Парфюм? Ха! Зачем он ему нужен? Только перебивает природный запах.»_

_«Кай благоухает шоколадом, что и без того восхитительно дополняет бронзовый оттенок его кожи. Все омеги текут и раздвигают перед ним ноги, опускаясь на колени по одному щелчку пальцев.»_

_«Этот альфа выбирает лучших из них и получает наслаждение, забирая их девственность, честь… что там ещё можно забрать у этих современных шлюх? Не важно, он просто любит их трахать.»_

Кай закрыл новостную ленту форума под дружные крики Чанёля и Бэкхёна. По такому случаю эти двое заключили временное перемирие, сидя вместе в танцевальном зале и практически задыхаясь от смеха.

— Задолбали ржать! — не выдержал Кай. — Что за хуйню про меня пишут?! Бэкхён-а, ты же омега, сделай с этим что-нибудь.

— Я? — удивился парень. — А что _я_ могу сделать с этой мерзостью?

— Ну, не знаю, пусти среди них слух, что у меня есть омега, и я занят. Может, хоть так отвяжутся.

Чанёль хмыкнул и пригладил ладонью свои светлые растрепавшиеся от валяния на полу волосы.

— Да, хён. Помоги ему.

Чанёль опустил ладонь на внутреннюю сторону бедра омеги и сжал его ногу пальцами. Бэкхён свёл ноги вместе, закрывая руку альфы между своих бёдер от взгляда Кая, и поджал губы. Он ненавидел такие проявления ревности со стороны Чанёля. Ненавидел своё тело, что отзывалось сладостным и волнующим предвкушением в ответ на малейшие ласковые прикосновения.

— Я не могу… но как же Лухан? — тихо спросил омега. — Все и без того давно думают, что вы с Луханом скрываете отношения.

Кай закатил глаза. Если эти двое думают, что он слепой, или что у него аносмия*, то пошли бы они уже на… на этаж ниже, обжиматься перед глазами Сухо. Он настолько загружен, что навряд ли обратит внимание, даже если в одном помещении с ним кто-то потрахается.

— Просто засоси его на следующей вечеринке у всех на виду, — Чанёль тихо рассмеялся и погладил омегу по голой коленке в прорези джинсов.

* * *

  
Кёнсу потягивал третий любезно принесённый другом из бара алкогольный коктейль и огляделся вокруг в поисках Бэкхёна. Тот опять куда-то пропал.

Омега залпом допил ставшую сладкой на вкус обжигающую жидкость и заметил, скорее вновь почувствовал, на себе взгляд того самого парня. Кёнсу невозмутимо поставил стакан на стойку и, недовольно поджав губы, посмотрел на альфу исподлобья. Они удерживали зрительный контакт, словно негласно играя в гляделки, около минуты, пока омегу не начала бесить эта ситуация.

Кай усмехнулся и поднёс стакан к губам, чтобы сделать глоток. Глаза в глаза. Смелый омега. Обычно половина зала начинает течь и благоухать, стоит Каю коснуться своими губами прозрачного стекла и сглотнуть алкоголь, пошло облизав губы. Кай не будет собой, если не подразнит новичка. Тем более будущего партнёра по дуэту. А, может, и партнёра в кое-чём другом. Более интимном.

Стоило альфе приблизиться к барной стойке, как омега сам с ним заговорил. Его низкий голос невольно заставил выпрямить спину и отвести лопатки назад, чтобы прогнать сбегающие вниз по спине мурашки.

— Эй, ты! Чего пялишься?

« _Даже заговорить со мной первым рискнул_ , — подумал Кай. — _Ну всё, малыш, ты попал._ »

Нежно или пошло? Что тут думать. Этого омегу он не мог отнести ни к одному из привычных типажей. Импровизация с уклоном в нежную пошлость будет в самый раз.

Кай медленно подошёл к нему, не отводя взгляда, и встал рядом со стулом, на котором сидел красноволосый омега. Альфа вальяжно опёрся локтем о поверхность стола и поставил свой стакан, засунув другую руку в задний карман своих ровных чёрных брюк.

— Прикидываю, как ты будешь смотреться на моем члене. По-моему, очень даже красиво.

— Я тоже так думаю, — ответил омега и усмехнулся, не поворачивая в его сторону головы. — Хорошо, что я сижу, а то от такого сексуального тембра голоса сразу упал и начал бы тебе прямо здесь отсасывать.

Кай смело наклонился вперёд, чтобы омега услышал его слова из-за громкой музыки, и поражённо застыл на мгновение, вдыхая лёгкий аромат мягкой карамели. Блять. Какой же он охуенный! Альфа непременно должен заполучить себе такую карамельку и как можно быстрее.

— Какой у тебя красивый голос… Уже представляю, как ты будешь им стонать подо мной.

Кёнсу инстинктивно опустил голову и приподнял плечо, стоило чужим губам коснуться его уха, а горячему дыханию внезапно опалить нежную кожу.

— М-м-м… Смело. Полегче на поворотах, гонщик. Сделай одолжение? Съеби отсюда по-хорошему.

Кай посчитал себя ебанутым, точнее, списал своё игривое настроение на действие алкоголя, но его будоражило, даже заводило то, как злилась эта карамельная сучка.

— Или что? Попроси меня по-плохому.

Омега закусил нижнюю губу, явно сдерживая себя от попытки улыбнуться. Раскусил, значит? Кай прищурился в ответ на ядовито-кокетливый взгляд больших глаз.

— Или будешь валяться месяц в гипсе с поломанным, если не оторванным членом. Ты же этого не хочешь?

Дио допил свой коктейль и оставил стакан рядом со стаканом альфы.

— Мне глубоко плевать, что ты там со мной собираешься сделать. Драться я умею, если, конечно, у тебя нет наготове ствола или ножа. Но я люблю играть по правилам.

— Я так посмотрю твой «ствол» уже наготове?

— А что, если я хочу тебя? — ухмыльнулся Кай, предвкушая победу.

— А что, если мы выйдем? Безумно хочется познакомить твой плоский нос со своим кулаком.

Кай сглотнул, чувствуя, как ещё больше заводится с этих слов.

_«Кай, ты точно ненормальный.»_

— За мной, детка.

Альфа нехотя отстранился и медленно направился к «чёрному» выходу с первого этажа, на котором раз в месяц их закрытый клуб позволял себе устроить масштабную вечеринку. Как только за ним закрылась стеклянная дверь он встал к ней спиной и вдохнул полной грудью отрезвляющий пропитанный ночной прохладой воздух.

Омега вышел следом с небольшой задержкой. Он с силой распахнул дверь, чуть не сшибая сумевшего вовремя отойти альфу.

— Заканчивай свои тупые шутки и ищи омегу себе под стать.

— Выёбистый попался, — прошептал себе под нос Кай, поворачиваясь лицом к своему партнёру.

— Что?

— Ничего, — отмахнулся парень. — А что, если я уже нашёл и хочу добиться?

Кай не был любителем быстрого перепиха без обязательств или секса на одну ночь. Он всегда старался приглядеться к омеге, будь она девушкой или парнем. Почему-то ему попадались такие партнёры, которые лишь укрепляли в его голове те стереотипные образы о глупых несмышлёных омегах, которые после свадьбы должны сидеть дома и воспитывать детей.

Поэтому Чонин с Субином отгоняли, как только могли, альф от Чунмёна. Их любимый хён никогда не был легкомысленным омегой. Как же хорошо, что близкая дружба с Луханом открыла ему глаза и заставила посмотреть на этих «сладких кремовых розочек» с другой стороны.

Парень вовремя вспомнил об этом и продолжал сверлить омегу неотразимым собственническим взглядом. Таких и правда один на миллион. И Кай свой шанс не упустит.

— Тогда мои соболезнования. Не думаю, что я — правильный выбор.

— Недооцениваешь себя или наоборот?

— Я переоцениваю тебя.

Кай смело подошёл к нему, готовый к чему угодно. Вдруг у этой суки реально может оказаться нож в кармане.

— О, ты рано делаешь обо мне выводы.

— Что тебе нужно? — омега сам подошёл к нему ближе, грубо схватил за подбородок и сжал нижнюю челюсть пальцами. — Мои поспешные выводы не должны тебя волновать.

Кай ощутимо вздрогнул, когда эта конфетка сказала такие пафосные слова, практически касаясь его губ своими. Омега грубо его отпустил, отчего Каю пришлось повернуть голову в сторону.

— Цепкие пальчики, — выдохнул Кай, потирая ладонью ноющую линию челюсти. — Хочу, чтобы они поработали у меня в штанах. Мне нужен ты. А я всегда добиваюсь того, что мне необходимо как воздух.

Омега просто над ним рассмеялся.

— Самоуверенная мразь. И не таких обламывал, — Дио закатал правый рукав своей чёрной рубашки. — Хорошо, что чёрную надел.

— О да.

— Не будет видно крови.

— Бля, какой же ты охуенный, — Кай откровенно ему улыбался.

— Я знаю, детка, — омега по-блядски облизал пересохшие губы и сделал неожиданный выпад вперёд.

— Воу! — Кай едва смог удержать равновесие и увернуться от удара.

Альфа ловко извернулся, оказываясь у парня за спиной. Стоит сказать «спасибо» папе. Пятнадцать лет танцевальной школы не прошли бесследно.

— Послушай, я не собираюсь бить омегу, — Кай перехватил оба запястья, не позволяя вырваться, и наклонился вперёд, к самому уху.

— Отпусти меня, — омега расслабился, и его напряжённые плечи опустились.

Кай держал его крепко, при этом старался не оставить синяков и не повредить эту красивую нездорово бледную кожу. Не стесняясь, он глубоко вдохнул сладкую карамель. Этот запах…

— Ты лучше любого наркотика, знаешь?

— Неужели? — сомнительно хмыкнул омега и откинул голову назад, на плечо альфы. — Я не поведусь на твой развод. Это ведь ты Кай?

— Да. И это не развод.

— Это полный бред. Из-за тебя я весь шоколадом провонял.

— Чувствуешь меня, значит, — Кай довольно улыбнулся и провёл кончиком носа по щеке омеги. — Имя-то у тебя есть?

— Есть. Но я не скажу его такому как ты.

— Откуда тебе знать, какой я?

— Я сам такой же.

Омега мягко потянул свои руки и, получив долгожданную свободу, встал к альфе лицом. Кай не стал терять время и тут же обнял его рукой за талию.

— У меня сейчас передоз будет.

— Какое совпадение. Я тоже зависим от твоего запаха.

Омега приподнялся и жарко выдохнул на ухо, касаясь мочки уха нижней губой. Нежно обволакивающий шоколадный запах окутывал теплотой и путал мысли так, что становилось трудно, практически невозможно трезво мыслить. Ноги ослабли, и колени подкосились сами собой. Его сущность сдалась, заставляя смотреть монстру прямо в глаза и крепко держаться за его плечи.

— Можно? — альфа опустил взгляд на пухлые губы в форме сердечка.

— Не знал, что такие парни умеют просить разрешения, — омега выдохнул ртом и приоткрыл соблазнительные губы, прикоснувшись к носу альфы кончиком своего носа. — Можно.

Ещё немного и Кай точно сойдёт с ума. Эта карамелька своим запахом сносит не только крышу, он сносит всё подчистую и разум, и восприятие действительности, оставляя альфу довольствоваться жалкими инстинктами. Что он делает и как делает, как он смело и не менее похабно отвечает, его слова и действия, эти глаза, эти губы… Разве такой омега может быть реален?

Кай был как никогда уверен в том, что сорвал джекпот, и одной ночью это точно не обойдётся и не закончится. Альфа притянул вплотную к себе расслабленное тело, обнимая обеими руками за талию, и провёл кончиком языка между мягких губ. Он начал дегустацию. Важно сделать это не спеша и постепенно, не спугнув, слегка пригубить манящую сладость. Кай немного отстранился, облизывая свои губы, и, наконец, нетерпеливо накрыл это пухлое сердечко своими губами, пробуя его на вкус. Божественный. Сладкий. Утончённый.

Мельчайшие ноты карамельного запаха раскрывались как на ладони и давали понять степень возбуждения омеги. Ещё не хватало, чтобы он потёк ночью на улице. Тогда Кай не ручается, что сможет дойти с ним на руках до своей машины — возьмёт его на полу в первом же отрытом зале.

Чонин аккуратно углубил поцелуй, стараясь быть очень нежным, чтобы не поранить этот тонкий цветок с карамельными лепестками.

Омега обнял его за шею и низко застонал, послушно размыкая губы. Карамельный язык напрочь снёс остатки чего-то там, что пару минут назад Кай мог бы назвать своим рассудком. Похуй. Кай никогда никого так не хотел, как сейчас этого парня. Неужели он встретил достойного омегу, ради которого действительно можно снова стать таким. Настоящим.

— Что же ты со мной делаешь? — альфа снова опустил ладони на талию, позволяя разомлевшему от близости омеге опираться на себя. — И как мне быть?

Омега тяжело выдохнул, жадно вдыхая ночной воздух. Он посмотрел альфе в глаза и опустил взгляд на ровную шею, желая попробовать на вкус шоколадную кожу. Кёнсу вдохнул, собираясь сказать своё имя, но в последний момент сумел себя одёрнуть.

— Дио.

— М?

Омега тихо рассмеялся и облизал губы, повторяя громче: «Дурак, меня зовут Дио.»

— Приятно познакомиться, — альфа поднял руку, чтобы перехватить бледную ладонь со своей шеи и коснуться губами её тыльной стороны.

— Привет, — Дио смущённо закусил нижнюю губу, боясь посмотреть Каю в глаза и не понимая, как он может так грязно, но в то же время так мило с ним обращаться и столь страстно целовать.

Альфа слегка потрепал волосы цвета красного вина, улыбнулся и обнял омегу за плечи, чтобы ему было удобно идти рядом.

— Вернёмся? Если ты ещё можешь идти, конечно.

— Не обольщайся, Кай. Тебе не сломить меня одним поцелуем, и вообще… Почему мы в позе каких-то друзей?

— Не вдупляю, что тебе не нравится, детка. Но как скажешь, — Кай опустил руку ниже, удобно устраивая её на бедре, и по-хозяйски прижал омегу ближе к себе. — Лучше?

— Вполне, — Дио безуспешно пытался скрыть дрожь не только в голосе, но и во всём теле.

Подходя обратно к стеклянной двери, омега встретился взглядом со своим отражением, находя его несколько… морально затраханным, но до жути довольным.

* * *

  
Своей фирменной изящной походкой Кай подошёл к парню, зная, что такое эффектное появление приводит многих омег в восторг, расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц белой рубашки и зачесал волосы рукой. Он встал вплотную к омеге сзади, целуя его в открытую шею, будучи при этом начеку, мало ли, когда тому придёт в голову его пиздануть ни за что.

— Привет, малыш.

— Бессмертный? — Дио повернул голову и поднял плечо, мешая альфе.

— С тобой — да.

Нет, это невыносимо. Как теперь Чонину спокойно жить, когда его омега ни в какую не хочет идти на контакт? Кай вздохнул и обнял его за талию.

— Скучал по мне?

— Нет, — равнодушно ответил Дио, чудом не показав своего глупого порыва улыбнуться.

— Всё ещё впереди.

Едва уловимый аромат карамели заставил альфу наклониться ниже и глубоко вдохнуть полной грудью, чтобы вспомнить чудесный запах. Неужели он такой слабый из-за подавителей?

Дио на удивление не предпринял ни одной попытки выбраться из «захвата», и Кай готов был снова поспорить с Лу на ужин в ресторане, но сейчас Дио наслаждался. Омега тоже наслаждался их близостью. Стоило ли упускать такой шанс?

Кай обступил омегу, встал прямо перед ним и поднял его за бёдра, позволяя навалиться грудью себе на плечо.

— Какого хера? Разобраться хочешь? — Дио вскрикнул и выругался, обнимая альфу за шею.

— Ага. Мы на перекур, ребят, — Кай прошёл с матерящимся Дио мимо зала, откуда тут же выглянули недоумевающие Джин с Чимином.

Кай радостно завопил, пробежал в конец длинного коридора и свернул налево, к открытым балконам. Дио закатил глаза, взглядом давать понять, что «ну, дурак», но послушно открыл для них раздвижную стеклянную дверь.

— Может, отпустишь меня?

— Никогда, — Кай поставил омегу на ноги рядом с лавочкой.

Дио слегка поморщился и шмыгнул носом от усилившегося от бега и эмоционального возбуждения запаха Кая.

— Фу, блять. И сколько омег уже купилось?

— Не твоё дело, — Кай задвинул дверь, достал из заднего кармана джинсов пачку дорогих сигарет со сладким вишнёвым фильтром и предложил омеге.

— Хм, допустим, в этом вкусы совпадают. Спасибо, — Дио любезно взял предложенный яд и внезапно даже для самого себя «выпал» из реальности.

Чёрт возьми! Нужно не забыть позвонить Тэхёну. А то с этой долбаной работой и подготовкой к дуэту с Каем Кёнсу совсем замотался. Они с Бэкхёном и Тэни давно никуда не выбирались все вместе.

Дио вздрогнул, когда перед его лицом Кай чиркнул зажигалкой, прикрывая ладонью огонь от ветра. Омега вздохнул и обхватил губами фильтр, делая короткую затяжку. Он выдохнул дым через нос и слегка улыбнулся манерам альфы. Кай выпускал дым колечками, пока омега не решился прервать уютную тишину, прерываемую лишь пролетавшими птицами и снующими машинами по главной дороге.

— Что у нас дальше по плану? Кино, конфеты, секс?

— Секс, секс, _свидание_. Секс, — спокойно и уверенно ответил Кай.

— Могу найти лишнее слово, — Дио рассмеялся и сделал затяжку.

— Оно не лишнее, иначе ты решишь, что я озабоченный.

— Я и без того вижу, что ты озабоченный.

— А я вижу, что ты сладкий девственник и моя омега, однако это не меняет моих планов.

Кёнсу повернулся и выдохнул быстро растворившийся в воздухе дым альфе в лицо. Кай притянул омегу за шею, наклонился к его губам, раскрывая их своими, и, едва касаясь, выдохнул в его рот дым. Дио слегка закашлялся и помахал ладонью перед лицом.

— Неужели всё настолько плохо, что тебе никто из наших омег не даёт?

— Они не в моем стиле, детка.

— Не говори фразами Криса, выглядишь ещё большим идиотом, — Дио отнял фильтр от губ и выдохнул в сторону. — Как же Лухан?

— А что Лухан? — раздражённо переспросил Кай. — Он мой лучший друг.

— Не знал, что секс по дружбе теперь так называется.

Кай фыркнул и сплюнул вниз с балкона горькую слюну, прежде чем затушить сигарету о каменный парапет и выкинуть окурок в мусорку. Если Дио ему не верит, то поверит Лу. У Чонина с Луханом было много общих интересов от музыкальных пристрастий до гурманских изощрений в еде, но тем не менее их объединяла ещё одна странная _ментальная_ особенность.

Из-за этого их постоянно принимали за пару. Да, может, их запахи слишком легко сплетались друг с другом и долго не выветривались, стоило им провести рядом несколько минут. А когда они устраивали дома вечерние кинопоказы и сидели в обнимку на диване так вообще. Юри их как-то подколола насчёт презервативов, а Тэмин огорчился, когда они ему сказали, что являются близкими друзьями, а не парой.

Но ведь на то они и были соулмейтами? Чонин не верил в эти детские сказочки про эмоциональные пары, однако только они с Луханом всегда понимали друг друга с полуслова, различая тонкие ноты запахов и перепадов настроений.

И вообще они первый и последний раз целовались лет пять назад! И то лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, а после — разочароваться в своей истинности. Бесконечные слухи и взгляды в спину… Как же всё это заебало!

— Даже Бён? Он не может не нравиться, — Дио облизал сладкие от фильтра губы и поступил по примеру альфы, затушив и выкинув окурок.

— Бён стерва, каких ещё поискать, — Кай звонко усмехнулся. — Да и брат его не лучше, этот Ви. Говорят, он спит с Шугой… Так о чём я?.. Бён — слишком женственная сучка, такие по вкусу Паку.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, хочешь ты того или нет — будешь моим.

— Послушай, Кай… — омега выдохнул и посмотрел альфе в глаза, тут же неуверенно опуская взгляд на его губы.

— Две недели?

— Ты не продержишься, — Дио облизал сладкие губы кончиком языка.

— Я в себе уверен. Пусть и так мало.

— Мало? Ну, ладно. Неделя. И про «свидание» не забудь.

— Сразу после секса, детка.

Альфа обнял его за талию и влажно поцеловал в губы. Лёгкая вишнёвая сладость разбавила тягучий карамельный вкус, который чувствовался лишь отчетливее в контрасте с горьким привкусом любимых сигарет. Кай углубил поцелуй, умело доставляя удовольствие, и напоследок прикусил пухлую нижнюю губу омеги, немного отстранился и посмотрел в глаза.

— Обожаю шоколад, — Дио поднял ладонь и прислонил её к щеке парня, не давая ему себя поцеловать, отчего Кай поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его ладони. — Никогда бы не подумал, что есть такие сладкие альфы.

— Нравится?

— Безумно.

— Догадываешься, где я ещё слаще? — Кай опустил руки с талии и омеги и просунул обе ладони в задние карманы его штанов, несильно сжимая ягодицы.

— Могу представить, — Дио наклонился вперёд и поцеловал альфу в шею. — Начнём сейчас?

— Ты настолько смелый, что хочешь прямо здесь и сейчас?

— Плевать на остальных. Это наше дело.

— Мне нравится слово «мы», малыш.

— Мы же участники «Противостояния», и мы заключили устный договор. Почему бы и нет?

— Если будешь относиться к этому как к сделке, то не получишь удовольствия.

— Я получаю опыт, а не удовольствие. Хотя с таким как ты грех его не получить.

Кай громко усмехнулся.

— Я посмотрю, как ты будешь стонать подо мной и напомню, что это стоны опыта, а не удовольствия.

— По рукам. Может, скрепим договор поцелуем?

— Пиздец, я не заслуживаю такого смелого омегу, — Кай радостно улыбнулся и с удовольствием позволил Дио себя поцеловать.

Альфа своим напором превратил медленный ленивый поцелуй в более страстный и требовательный. Кай был готов пошло вылизать весь сладкий рот омеги, но чудом сдержал себя, помня, о том, где они сейчас находились. Он запустил пальцы в тёмно-карминовые волосы и несильно оттянул их назад, заставляя омегу тихо простонать и наклонить голову назад, разрывая поцелуй.

— Почему именно этот цвет?

— Потому что до этого я был всю жизнь брюнетом, надоело.

— Тебе очень идёт, чертовски привлекательно, — Кай пропустил шелковистые пряди между пальцев, смотря в блестящие от возбуждения карие глаза.

— До Кёнсу.

— Ким Чонин.

— Приятно познакомиться.

— Во второй раз.

* * *

  
Кай который раз за день закатил глаза, он что похож на няньку? Понять бы, какого хера Шуга спихнул на него обязанность забрать брата Джессики из школы. Ещё чего?! Да он там совсем охуел! Кай едва успел перехватить в столовой Джина и сказать, что Шуга просил об этом именно его. Этот мудак, Шуга, даже не числился в штатном расписании «Извне», так пусть командует только _своей_ группой.

Дверь распахнулась, являя немногочисленным присутствующим Кая во всей красе. Альфа ел конфету, любимую ириску в шоколаде, отчего немного шепеляво поприветствовал своих хёнов-омег и Чанёля. Кай загнал конфетку за щеку и шумно расколол задними зубами, чтобы она больше не перебивала любимый карамельный запах.

— Дио-я, поиграем ещё? — спросил Кай, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Только подойди ко мне.

— И что тогда? — сразу включился в игру Кай. — Отшлёпаешь меня?

— С удовольствием.

— Давай, — Кай медленно подошёл к ним и сел рядом, на диван, между своим омегой и сидевшим на бёдрах Чанёля Бэкхёном.

— О-о-о, — протянул Чанёль. — У вас опять махач намечается?

Кай проигнорировал его, наклонившись к Дио и прошептав ему на ухо: «Я обожаю вникать в неприятности, а ещё больше проникать глубоко и резко.»

— И правда. Пожалуй, я великодушно повременю с расправой Чанёля. Мой широкий поварской нож для мяса с лёгкостью войдёт в твой живот.

Бэкхён едва подавил в себе смех и оглянулся для того, чтобы непонимающе переглянуться с Чанёлем.

— А мой член с лёгкостью порвёт твою девственную задницу.

Дио зашипел и резко схватил альфу за шею.

— М-м-м, какие мы грубые… я люблю жёсткий секс.

— А я люблю садизм, думаю, мы поладим.

— Определённо.

— Меня сейчас стошнит от вас, — Бэкхён отвернулся от этих псевдозаигрываний и получил поцелуй в щёку. — Не могли себе роли получше выбрать?

— Играть как вы сладкую парочку? — скривился Кай.

— Меня сейчас стошнит от вас, — повторил Дио, встречая губы своего альфы в лёгком поцелуе.

Бэкхён сглотнул, поджимая губы. Как же ему всё это осточертело. Папа с отцом затеяли очередной переезд. На работе скоро начнётся завал с документацией. Тэхён неделями не появляется дома и постоянно ходит как под конвоем этого Шуги, который не позволяет Бэкхёну к родному брату подойти. А тут ещё… Пак Чанёль.

С несвойственной ему нежностью Чанёль обнял Бэкхёна обеими руками поперёк живота и подтянул сползшего омегу к себе на бёдра, скрывая лицо в изгибе сладко пахнувшей шеи. Скрывая от омеги своё желание трахнуть его прямо здесь. Скрывая ото всех дьявольский горящий огнём отблеск ненависти и обожания в своих глазах.

Ловушка открыта.

* * *

  
Кай зашёл в зал и закрыл за собой дверь. О! Дио уже приехал.

— Мог бы и с той стороны закрыть, — поздоровался омега.

— Мог бы и нож достать.

— Без проблем. Скоро начну его с собой возить для тебя и для Чанёля.

Кай рассмеялся.

— Прости за опоздание. Просто забудь свою роль, ладно? Иногда мне кажется, что от всех этих представлений у меня скоро разовьётся раздвоение личности.

— Понимаю, но ты всегда первым начинаешь со мной играть.

— Мир? — Чонин по-детски отмахнулся, протягивая мизинец.

— Давай попробуем, — они скрепили мизинцами своё примирение.

Чонин зачесал ладонью постоянно спадавшие на лоб пряди волос назад и положил ладонь на щёку омеги, гладя скулу большим пальцем.

— Значит, ты не такой уж и плохой, Кай?

— Это не настоящий я.

— Почему скрываешься?

— По той же причине, что и ты. Не привык доверять людям. Знаешь, всегда легче прятаться под маской плохого мальчика, чем открывать кому-то свою душу. Не хочу, чтобы меня снова ранили.

Кёнсу откинул на диван папку со сценарием и сам потянулся к альфе, с тихим вздохом обнимая его за плечи. Омега сам привстал, закрывая глаза и накрывая губы нежным поцелуем.

— Чонин-а, ты таешь как шоколад… Кстати, я принёс тебе обед, точнее, ужин, — омега кивнул головой на лежавший на диване пакет.

Альфа был восхищён. Мало того, что Кёнсу идеально подходил ему по всем параметрам, невысокий, сладкий, прямолинейный, умеющий отстоять своё мнение и наподдать кулаком вдобавок, так он ещё и идеально готовил. И пусть Юри уткнётся, он нашёл свою пару раньше неё.

— С нетерпением жду той минуты, когда истечёт этот формальный срок, и ты согласишься стать моим омегой.

— Я тоже.

* * *

  
Кай сегодня блистал. Для своего соло-противостояния против Лухана он выбрал себе новый образ. Рваные по всей длине кожаные обтягивающие брюки, массивные чёрные ботинки с серебряными заклёпками, белая майка с ярким шикарным принтом, кожаная куртка-косуха, надетая нараспашку, которую он непременно снимет в танце и выкинет в толпу.

Перед своими сольными выступлениями Кай соблюдал лишь одно правило — чем меньше одежды, тем лучше.

В этом плане из брата Джессики вышел идеальный ученик. Его как несовершеннолетнего не приняли в основной состав, зато охотно приписали к участникам «За сценой», стоило мальчишке продемонстрировать себя. Теперь он мог писать тексты песен и музыку, вносить в них существенные правки. Кай не знал всех подробностей и скандалов, что нередко случались у вечерников из-за Шуги, но был знатно удивлён фактом того, что именно Ви настоял на зачислении новичка. Чонин долго смеялся аж до слёз, когда узнал, что обложки для альбомов песен теперь будет рисовать не Крис, а Чон-младший. Только пусть сменит псевдоним на более мужественный, пока его не утвердили окончательно.

* * *

  
— Толкните кто-нибудь Криса, он снова заснул, — вздохнул Сухо. — Нет, Дио, не ты, он нам ещё живым нужен.

По залу пронеслись лёгкие смешки. Видимо, те, с кем Дио работал последние полгода, прекрасно поняли смысл слов Сухо.

Дио тоже улыбнулся, предварительно послав Чанёлю испепеляющий взгляд, и тут же включился в обсуждение их совместной программы с Каем.

Кёнсу давно запомнил два основных вида противостояния: соло, когда случайным образом выбирались два вокалиста или два танцора и соревновались между собой (Чен до сих пор справедливо оставался никем не превзойдённым вокалистом в соло-противостоянии), и дуэты, когда вокалиста объединяли с танцором на долгий срок, и они ставили совместное выступление против другой такой же пары. Что и происходило именно сейчас — обсуждение номера и выбор жанра песни и танца.

Судейство тоже утвердили сегодня в количестве пяти человек: Бада, ДжиДи, Сохён, Тэён и Тэмин.

Когда Чонин это услышал, то застонал в голос — папа с тётей непременно будут оценивать объективно, но при любом малейшем косяке «завалят» да ещё будут над ним потешаться весь вечер. Вся надежда только на любимых старших нун.

* * *

  
На подготовку дуэта всем желающим парам отвели месяц с дедлайном в конце апреля. Дио остановил свой выбор на балладе «Wait», обосновав это тем, что «голос Кая подойдёт к ней как нельзя лучше», и Чонин уже начал придумывать к ней отдельные танцевальные движения.

— _Всё, что мне сейчас остаётся — ждать…_

Пока Кёнсу заканчивал петь, Кай сделал плавный разворот и опустился на колени. Кожа на лбу и ключицах блестела от стекавших вниз капель пота, пока альфа глубоко и спокойно вдыхал, выравнивая чуть сбившееся после медленного танца дыхание.

— По-моему идеально, — вынес свой вердикт Кёнсу, прочистив горло. — Хотя нам не стоило репетировать у тебя дома.

— Почему нет? Всё равно я живу один. Мне кажется, или семь дней, что ты мне дал, давно прошли?

— Тебе не кажется, — Кёнсу сглотнул, когда Чонин встал с пола и подтянул вверх свои сползшие спортивные штаны.

Кёнсу отложил лист с лирикой и подошёл к альфе, обнимая и повторяя за ним движения танца.

— Да, вот так, только при элементах разворота используй бёдра, — альфа опустил ладони на бёдра Кёнсу и поднял омегу, прижимая к себе.

— Не делай так, — омега расслабился и обнял парня за шею, позволив себе провести языком по не остывшей влажной коже открытой шеи.

— М-м, а то что? Только не говори, что ты так возбудился после моего танца.

— Не после, а во время, — Чонин вздрогнул от горячего шёпота и густеющего запаха мягкой карамели. — Я хочу получить свою шоколадку прямо сейчас и без обёртки.

— Ах, без…

— Ты поэтому загнал меня в душ, когда мы приехали?

— Абсолютно верно.

Чонин довольно облизал свои красивые губы и жадно поцеловал омегу, сжимая ладонями его бёдра и делая несколько шагов в сторону двуспальной кровати. Чонин целовал его. Просто целовал, а не уподоблялся Паку в стремлении похабно полапать за все приличные и неприличные места или без церемоний залезть в штаны.

Кёнсу сам пылко отвечал на настойчивый поцелуй и тихо простонал, стоило ему ощутить на языке сладкий вкус молочного шоколада. Кай мягко провёл языком по его припухшим губам и выпустил их из своего плена. Кёнсу часто задышал.

— Ложись. Сегодня я научу тебя первому и единственному правилу секса.

— Интересно, — омега медленно избавился от своей футболки и лёг на спину.

Лёгкая дрожь от предвкушения не укрылась от пристального взгляда альфы, и тот явно дал это понять своим запахом, что усилился от возбуждения омеги. Кёнсу нервно облизал губы и сглотнул, пока Чонин снял и откинул майку в угол комнаты.

— Получать удовольствие, — альфа хитро сощурился и попросил Кёнсу лечь на живот и поднять бёдра.

— Что, так и трахнешь меня? — парень свёл бёдра и развернулся.

— Лучше. Подложи под живот большую подушку, чтобы ноги не затекли.

Кай дьявольски пошло облизал губы и сам поднял бёдра омеги так, как посчитал нужным.

— А теперь стони как можно громче, я обожаю твой голос.

— Подожди, ты же не собираешься меня… — Кёнсу смущённо замялся, не зная, как лучше озвучить свою мысль. — Вылизать меня?

— Именно это я и хочу сделать с тобой в первую очередь, карамелька, — Чонин коснулся молочной кожи бёдер своими пальцами и начал опускать руки вниз, осторожно подцепив ткань мягких штанов и боксеров омеги.

Тихий выдох заглушила ткань подушки, и Кёнсу ощутил, как его бёдра неприятно обдало окружавшей прохладой. Неприятнее всего холодило промежность из-за выступившей и успевшей остыть смазки. Пиздец. Кёнсу ахнул и сжал пальцами подушку, он бессильно опустил голову, и чистый ровный стон невольно сорвался с его губ, стоило альфе позади него провести языком по промежности вверх от яичек до ложбинки ягодиц и ануса.

— Ты безумно вкусный, детка. Не закрывайся.

Кай мурлыкал от удовольствия.

— Ты совсем… — Кёнсу вскрикнул и застонал, покорно опуская голову.

Язык надавил на пульсирующее колечко мышц, и Кёнсу вздрогнул, ощущая своё тяжёлое сердцебиение и лёгкое дыхание альфы на своей коже. Сущность Чонина довольно зарычала, чувствуя своего омегу, что красиво выгибался в спине и бесстыдно раскрывался, подаваясь назад к ласке. Нетерпеливый.

Альфа собрал пальцами вязкую смазку, что вытекала порциями на покрывало, и, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не слизать всё до капли, растёр её между ними. Два ровных пальца медленно преодолели сопротивление мышц, и Чонин начал аккуратно двигать рукой, раскрывая нежные стенки под аккомпанемент громких стонов.

— Блять, быстрее, пожалуйста…

— Детка, не обижайся, но сейчас я устанавливаю правила. Не забывай про стоны удовольствия.

— Нашёл, что вспомнить.

Всё же альфа быстро сдался. Пусть желание омеги — закон, но Чонин не хотел делать ему больно. Он развёл пальцы под ласкавшие слух стоны и повернул ладонь, прокручивая пальцы внутри омеги, прежде чем вытащить их. Омега тихо заскулил оттого, насколько приятно влажный след от слюны на коже приятно её холодил.

— Чёрт, я не могу больше, ты слишком сильно пахнешь, — альфа выдохнул и поймал губами крупные вязкие капли смазки, что стекали с его пальцев.

Парень успел испугаться, что Чонин возьмёт его, так толком не подготовив, но последующее заставило омегу закричать и прикусить зубами тыльную сторону ладони.

Чонин мягко надавил языком на слегка приоткрытый и пульсирующий сфинктер и проник в омегу, доставляя невероятное удовольствие. Кёнсу податливо заскулил и расслабился, крепко сжимая пальцами подушку. Альфа развёл ягодицы, отчего на бедре омеги остался свежий след его собственной смазки, и попытался имитировать проникновение языком то слизывая постоянно вытекавшую смазку, то без труда проникая во влажное нутро.

— Я тебя всего вылижу, обещаю.

Кёнсу вздрогнул, когда Чонин снова проник в него пальцами, и поморщился, почувствовав, что их стало больше. Омега стонал в голос, давая понять, настолько его всё более чем устраивает в данный момент. Чонин спокойно вдыхал манящий запах, чудом сдерживая своё возбуждение, и откровенно трахал омегу пальцами, пока тот, крупно вздрогнув, не кончил, подавшись бёдрами вперёд и соскальзывая с пальцев.

Сам того не ведая, он дал альфе понять, какие движения и какой темп пришлись ему по душе.

Научиться получать удовольствие? Кажется, ещё пара таких «свиданий», и Кёнсу всецело научится его доставлять.

ℰ✗ǿ

  
Учитывая то, что Чонин пригласил Кёнсу на третье свидание в тот самый ресторан, в котором работал омега… Их обоих всё устраивало.

Эти странные отношения, поначалу скреплённые лишь взаимным влечением и сексом, переросли в более осознанную и крепкую связь. Может, это не так уж и плохо? Они живут в такое время, когда ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным наверняка, но ведь всегда можно попробовать узнать человека лучше?

Они были уверены друг в друге. Когда Кай с Дио отступили на второй план, Чонину с Кёнсу больше не понадобились псевдонимы или иллюзорные маски, стоило им признать, что их отношения перестали быть игрой или дорогой постановкой. Чонин смотрел только на одного омегу.

За эти шесть дней, кажется, они испробовали несколько различных поз и видов секса. В конце концов, оба согласились с тем, что им обоим по душе долгие изматывающие прелюдии и нежный секс.

Вопреки мнению большинства сам Кай оказался очень нежным. Скромным. Так и остался мальчишкой, как и говорил Бэкхён когда-то. Чонин весь раскраснелся и чуть не заплакал от стыда и подколов Юри, когда представлял Кёнсу своим родителям и сестре как истинную пару. Зато Кёнсу точно знал все интересные подробности о «криминальном» прошлом альфы — они с папой и Юри вместе пили чай, сидя на диване в гостиной, и листали старые фотоальбомы. Какой позор…

Но ведь главное любовь, не так ли?

И всё же какому-то значимому фрагменту души Чонина так и не сиделось ровно на одном месте. Олицетворяющий его сущность тот самый безбашенный Кай жаждал выплеснуть энергию в полезное русло, и, кажется, сейчас пришло время дать Субину несколько ценных советов по укрощению… то есть, по обольщению омег.


	2. SeLu

Лухан чуть не взмолился вслух и тяжело вздохнул, раздражённый непрекращающимися ни на одну грёбанную секунду препираниями Криса и Тао по поводу слишком жаркого корейского климата, слишком шумных разговоров окружающих, слишком не «бизнес-классном» перелёте… Господи. Тао всё неймётся. И как Крис его только терпит столько лет?.. Лухан обменялся с Исином мрачными взглядами.

Ладно Исин. Он вернулся в эту страну к своему омеге, Лухан — чтобы снова увидеть Чонина и пресловутое «Противостояние». На кой чёрт эта парочка увязалась за ними — та ещё загадка. Хотя… если Тао что-то хочет, стоит ему похлопать ресничками перед непробиваемым Крисом, как весь мир тотчас же оказывается у его ног. Лухан невольно хихикнул: Крис был тем ещё безвольным каблуком, а не холодным принцем, когда речь заходила о его омеге.

Они прилетели около получаса назад, быстро получили свои чемоданы с багажной карусели и сейчас направлялись к парковке. «Быстро» — понятие относительное, ведь Тао, конечно же, захватил с собой целый бутик, который пришлось тащить многострадальному Крису. И Исину за компанию, как ещё одному альфе. Лухан поджал губы, искренне сочувствуя им обоим, и посмотрел на экран телефона — Чонин прислал номер парковочного места и добавил, что Лу поедет с ним; Чунмён заберёт своего альфу, а Крис с Тао благополучно пойдут нахер… Лухан рассмеялся в голос. Как же он скучал по такому Чонину. Каю. Который прислал ещё одно сообщение, что Криса с Тао отвезёт к себе Чанёль. Какое облегчение. Надо будет позже помолиться за психологическое здоровье Чанёля.

Лухан поднажал, катя за собой чемодан, стоило ему услышать двойной гудок и заметить выходящего из машины неподалёку Чонина. Альфа пошёл навстречу, и радостный Лухан буквально влетел в его распахнутые объятия.

— Как же я скучал по тебе, Чонкай!

— Фу, нашёл, что вспомнить, — рассмеялся альфа, чувствуя долгожданный покой, который окружал его наравне с нежно-клубничным ароматом омеги, оседающим колкой кислинкой на языке.

— _Твою ж мать, Ифань!_ — зашипел по-китайски Тао, стоило бедному Крису случайно выронить один из навороченных кислотно-глянцевых чемоданов со стразами на землю.

Чонин сдавленно хмыкнул в плечо Лу, пытаясь не рассмеяться. Он ненадолго отстранился от омеги, но не убрал рук с его талии, чтобы посмотреть и осуждающе покачать головой на то, как Тао руководил погрузкой багажа, а Чанёль с Крисом пререкались с ним в один голос. Благо Исин с Чунмёном не доставляли никаких проблем — они мирно целовались у соседней машины.

— М-да… Ничего нового.

— Ха! — Лухан покачал головой. — «Ничего нового» будет тогда, когда Тао снова со всеми пересрётся, а Исин станет всех нас мирить между собой своими психологическими тренингами на сближение.

— И правда, — вздохнул Чонин и подошёл на шаг ближе, обмениваясь с омегой запахами.

И всё же им обоим было тяжело так долго быть далеко друг от друга.

* * *

  
Лухан не отлипал от Кая около недели, пока возвращался к позабытому темпу жизни и урокам танца и вокала. И обрастающему всё новыми и всё более жаркими сплетнями противостоянию. Будь то беспочвенные слухи или нет, но омеги не могли обойти их обсуждение стороной, поэтому иногда задерживались у бара, донимали равнодушного до этой темы Сехуна и делились свежайшими новостями, не беспокоясь о том, что их прекрасно слышно чуть ли не по всему коридору. Конечно же, иногда Лухан был довольно резок в своих высказываниях, но именно в этом они с Бэкхёном особо похожи.

— Привет, мои ягодки, — прервавший их Кай подошёл сзади к омегам и обнял Бэкхёна и Лухана, притягивая ближе к себе. — Ещё бы Ви сюда, и был бы полный ягодный коктейль.

— О-о… Только не начинай снова. Боюсь, мы тебе не по зубам, Кай, — по-доброму усмехнулся Лухан, оборачиваясь к альфе.

— Да! А то ты не знаешь, что мы — жуткие стервы.

— М-м-м… обожаю недоступных.

Омеги одновременно пихнули альфу и рассмеялись.

— Да уж, Кай, ты явно не вписываешься в мою зону комфорта, — Бэкхён попытался убрать руку парня со своей талии, но у него ничего не получилось — Кай обнял его за плечи.

— Знаете, как я люблю говорить? Пора выходить из зоны комфорта…

— …В зону наслаждения, — закончил за него Сехун, и омеги одновременно удивлённо посмотрели на него.

— Хм… Я вот понять не могу, это Кай или Джин научил тебя очередному дебильному подкату? — Лухан закатил глаза и попросил у Сехуна выпить, и кивнул головой в сторону Кая. — Ты бы меньше с ним тусовался.

— Только не нападай на меня за это с ножом, — Сехун протянул ему стакан с соком. — Вдруг Дио научил тебя очередному дебильному способу флирта?

Лухан дотянулся рукой до смеявшегося альфы, чтобы толкнуть его в плечо, и облизал губы, молча признавая поражение в словесной битве.

— Так что там у тебя с запахами? — Бэкхён вежливым жестом попросил Кая замолчать, а не выдавать очередную пошлую глупость.

— Ну что, что… Поскольку с часто общаюсь со своими друзьями-альфами, меня почему-то уже мутит от их запахов. Я не тебя имею в виду, — поспешно пояснил Лухан готовому в любую секунду взорваться от возмущения Каю, — а своих друзей из Китая. Вот взять, к примеру, Лэя. Он, конечно, приятно пахнет, но я у себя дома каждый день пью зелёный чай с бергамотом, от этого запаха тошно уже. Лэй же не виноват, что его природный запах так схож с чайным… Или тот же Крис. От Криса веет морским бризом, но я бы, скорее, сравнил его природный «бриз» с запахом освежителя воздуха.

Кай заржал в голос, и Лухан слабо ткнул его локтем в живот.

— Мне больше по душе сладкие гурманские запахи. Обожаю запах Кая, хоть он и не мой альфа. И вообще я уверен в том, что мой альфа непременно будет сладким, — Лухан усмехнулся, стоило Сехуну разбить стакан и выругаться.

Бэкхён мечтательно вздохнул, а потом до него дошли слова друга: «В смысле Кай не твой альфа?»

— Я кислый для Кая, — пожал плечами Лухан.

— Ага, не имею ничего против клубнички, но, — протянул альфа, — клубника для меня навечно останется кислой ягодой.

— Странный ты, — заключил Бэкхён и, наконец, скинул со своих плеч руку Кая. — Ну знаете, Крис тоже постоянно говорит, что корейская кухня не в его стиле, а потом съедает всё подчистую.

— Нашёл, что и с чем сравнить, — Лухан покачал головой и допил свой сок.

* * *

  
Пока Джин с Намджуном и Чанёлем поехали в магазин для закупки алкоголя и других напитков (миндального молока для Субина, клубничного бабл ти для Сехуна, молочных коктейлей со вкусом карамели для Кая, зелёного чая с лимоном для Сухо, апельсинового сока для Бэкхёна и далее по списку; и не дай бог, если кофемашина снова накроется — Шуга разнесёт здесь всё к чертям) для бара, Сухо с Лэем и Кай с Дио спокойно ужинали в зале вместе, когда к ним зашёл Лухан и по привычке начал говорить с Лэем по-китайски.

— Ой, Сухо, — Лухан перестал копаться в распечатке сценария и посмотрел на омегу. — Ничего, что я?..

— Нет-нет, всё нормально.

— Я сказал, что нам не хватает второстепенных действующих лиц для постановки, нас будет двенадцать героев основного состава, и нам необходимо набрать ещё хотя бы пятерых-семерых для дополнительного. Почему бы нам не взять команду Субина?

— Ты хотел сказать «команду несовершеннолетних» Субина? — уточнил Дио.

— Да что вы всё заладили «несовершеннолетние», — Лухан закатил глаза, — будто сами такими не были…

— Лу, если так хочешь — оформляй их на себя и тренируй сам. Лучше посмотри распределение по ролям, — Сухо указал палочками для еды на сценарий в руках парня.

— Распределение уже утвердили? — Лухан открыл вторую страницу и не смог сдержать смеха. — Феникса будет играть Чанёль? Боже… хотя с его взрывным характером самое то… Да ладно? Джин — Оракул Царства воздуха. Та ещё неженка, — недовольно фыркнул омега, заставляя всех на миг задуматься над тем, кого именно он имел в виду: Джина или его персонажа. — Кай будет Странником Тени… Они вроде с Оракулом лучшими друзьями были? Вы там что, по жизни пошли, когда роли распределяли?

— Ты же помнишь, что любовником Странника Тени был принц Царства земли? — спросил Кай у Лухана и усмехнулся.

— Да.

— Посмотри, кто будет его играть, — подсказал Лэй.

— О блядские сосалки… — Лухан закрыл сценарий, не собираясь читать дальше. — Вы все просто ужасны.

Все присутствующие весело рассмеялись.

— Да, малыш, именно я настоял на том, чтобы ты сыграл принца, — обратился Кай к Дио, — не благодари.

— Я и не собирался…

— Как грубо!

* * *

  
Кай с Луханом, тяжело дыша, первыми вышли из зала после тренировки. Со лба омеги стекал пот по вискам к шее и оттуда по ключицам, впитываясь в ткань чёрной майки. Сехун проследил, как Лухан зачесал недавно выкрашенные в нежно-розовый оттенок мокрые волосы назад и подошёл к бару. Он стёр пот с лица перекинутым через плечи полотенцем.

— Это было незабываемо, — устало выдохнул омега.

— Как и каждый день, проведённый с тобой, детка, — вторил ему Кай с привычной ухмылкой на губах.

Сехун напрягся в ожидании ответа и сверкнул глазами в сторону альфы.

— Оставь свои подкаты для тех, кто на них купится, — Лухан закатил глаза и послал Каю воздушный поцелуй.

Кай подыграл ему, «поймал» рукой поцелуй и прислонил ладонь к сердцу, оседая на пол как в замедленной съёмке. Идеальный контроль мышц.

— Позёр, — хмыкнул омега и помог ему встать.

— Какой есть. Се, налей нам воды.

— А ты как здесь? Скучно, наверное, пока почти все заняты… — Лухан улыбнулся и переключил внимание на молодого альфу.

Они с Сехуном успели познакомиться задолго до того дня, как Лухан вернулся в Китай, и успели довольно хорошо узнать друг друга, хотя в последнее время из-за нагруженного графика пересекались не особо часто.

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Сехун и достал им по бутылке воды, — здесь есть вай-фай.

— Ну да. Сехун-а, — Лухан осёкся и удивлённо посмотрел на альфу, — прости, я обратился неформально.

— Ничего страшного, хён.

— Ах так… Отлично, _Сехун-и_ , — сладко пропел омега.

— Прекратите флиртовать?! — напомнил о себе Кай, отчего оба парня смущённо отвернулись.

— Разве за воду не нужно платить? — Лухан покрутил бутылку в руках и жадно отпил из неё по примеру Кая.

— Нет, вода, соки, алкоголь и еда, одежда и декорации… Преимущественно закупаются на спонсорские деньги, — пояснил Сехун.

— И при этом ты тоже зарплату получаешь? Хорошо устроился, — омега слегка прищурился. — Кстати, я бросил тебе вызов в соло противостоянии.

— Разве ты справишься со мной, хён? Я танцую лучше тебя.

— Зато я умею петь, — Лухан протянул ему руку и подождал, пока Сехун выйдет к нему из-за стойки.

Как только альфа подошёл ближе, Лухан смело обнял его за шею одной рукой, привлекая к себе. Как удобно, что они оба почти одного высокого роста.

— Потанцуешь со мной?

— С удовольствием, Сехун-и, — горячий шёпот опалил ухо альфы, заставляя покорно принять правила игры.

Они захихикали и начали двигаться у стойки в медленном танце. Лухан кинул свою бутылку Каю, чтобы обнять альфу обеими руками.

— М-м-м… Уже начали без меня, шалуны, — Кай звонко усмехнулся и подмигнул им.

— Присоединяйся, милый, — Лухан помахал ему ладонью.

— Клубника в шоколаде? — поднял брови Кай.

— Нет, скорее «шоколад в клубнике», — поправил его омега.

— Прости господи, и это _меня_ ещё законченным извращенцем считают?! — Кай чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, но сумел с собой совладать.

— Я не виноват, что ты всякой пошлятины у меня понабрался. Осуждаю, — Лухан покачал головой.

— Вы оба друг друга стоите. Извращенцы, — фыркнул Сехун в ответ на звонкий смех омеги и обнял его за талию крепче.

— Так ты перестал противостоять? — между делом поинтересовался Лухан, пока Кай ловко отмазался от них и предпочёл отправиться на репетицию другого мюзикла, что походила в одно время с их репетицией «Зодиака».

— Около года назад.

— Почему?

— Потому что моя пара вернулась в свою страну, и как-то… стало неинтересно.

Лухан цокнул языком от досады. Как с этим парнем иногда тяжело…

— Я ведь неоднократно объяснял тебе, что этот отъезд был безотлагателен!

— Я понимаю. Но мне так тебя не хватало, хён.

Лухан шмыгнул носом, чтобы его перестало щипать, наклонился и смело поцеловал альфу в губы. Он ждал этой возможности около двух лет.

— Ты такой сладкий мальчик, что я просто не в состоянии сдержаться, — зашептал омега ему в губы.

— Ты?.. Но… — Сехун растерянно захлопал глазами и быстро перевёл дыхание. — А как же Кай?

— А что Кай?

— Разве между вами ничего нет?

Лухан облегчённо выдохнул.

— На самом деле между мной и Каем много чего. Взаимопонимание. Поддержка. Приязнь. Любовь. Ведь он мой лучший друг, чёрт возьми, когда ты уже научишься думать? У Кая вообще-то омега есть, у меня жуткий недотрах, а мой альфа всё это время считал, что я встречаюсь с неукротимым ловеласом, кошмар наяву… Бросишь мне очередной вызов после этого чистосердечного признания?

— С удовольствием, — улыбнулся Сехун и наклонился к омеге, чтобы подарить ему свой самый сладкий поцелуй.

* * *

  
Лухан никогда не планировал специально раздражать своего альфу или заставлять его чувствовать ревность по отношению к себе. Это слишком низко. Пусть в этой сцене им с Крисом приходилось часто обниматься лишь потому, что их персонажи принадлежат к Царству воздуха. Тао же на удивление и слова против не сказал, а вот Сехун…

Сехун не выдержал и зажал омегу после репетиции в небольшой костюмерной комнате, и всё, что Лухан мог на это ответить: «Ну наконец-то!»

Лухан едва смог заставить себя оторваться от бананово-сладких губ, чтобы покрыть поцелуями шею альфы, помогая ему расстегнуть брюки.

— Не нежничай со мной, ладно? Я пиздецки тебя хочу.

— Я не могу с тобой иначе, ты такой красивый и сладкий… — Сехун перехватил руки омеги и резко развернул его спиной к себе, чтобы потереться своим возбуждением о сочные ягодицы.

— Се, пожалуйста.

— Нет.

Лухан проскулил, поняв, что не мог ему сопротивляться, и потянул альфу к дивану. Он тоже мог манипулировать этим альфой, поэтому простого и искреннего «пожалуйста, милый» вполне хватило для того, чтобы Сехун зарычал, нетерпеливо сдёрнул с него брюки с нижним бельём и огладил пальцами истекающий чудесно пахнувшей смазкой анус.

— Настолько, хён? — Сехун шлёпнул его по ягодице, заставляя ахнуть и встать на диван на колени и прогнуться в спине. — Ты настоящее совершенство.

Лухан шумно сглотнул и тихо простонал, когда альфа без труда проник в него сразу двумя пальцами и медленно развёл их внутри, пока дразнящее поглаживал и сжимал в ладони возбуждённый член омеги и целовал его плечи.

Должно быть, он слишком увлёкся головокружительным запахом альфы и его поцелуями, что в несколько первых мгновений не ощутил разницы, когда Сехун перестал попеременно трахать его своими длинными пальцами и давать немного передохнуть. Головка члена до безумия медленно проскользнула в жаждущего омегу и заставила его закрыть от удовольствия глаза, подставляясь альфе.

— Ты так хорошо принимаешь меня, хён, — Сехун надавил ладонью на живот омеги, чтобы тот оставался в одном положении, и слегка оттянул мягкие розоватые волосы и прикусил зубами кожу на основании шеи, пока его бёдра постепенно набирали удобный для них обоих темп.

Медленные аккуратные движения доводили его до изнеможения, но никак не до пика. Возбуждение накатывало с новой силой, но кончить никак не получалось.

— Да что б тебя, ты специально… — зашипел омега и в отместку сжал в себе горячий член.

— И я тоже люблю тебя, хён.

Сехун властно сжал красивые бёдра, подминая омегу под себя, и дал ему то, чего он так долго хотел. Страсть. Лухан вскрикнул, не переставая громко стонать и оставляя ровные следы от коротких ногтей на широких плечах альфы, когда его член задвигался в нём невыносимо быстро, заставляя обильно течь.

— Да детка, ты такой горячий, не смей выходить… — Лухан едва соображал, что говорил, но в этих словах он был уверен как никогда.

Сехун довольно рыкнул на него и оскалился удлинившимися клыками от предвкушения проставления метки, продолжая неистово брать омегу с туго наливающимся узлом.

* * *

  
Лухан был слегка ошарашен, когда Сухо передал ему через Кая, что он получил роль Оракула.

— Что? Я ничего не понимаю. Джин отказался?

— Так он того, — Кай удачно поперхнулся йогуртом и стал есть его ложкой медленнее.

— Чего «того»? — Лухан чуть не побледнел, пока Кай снова заговорил.

— Ну. Допелся. Декрет скоро возьмёт.

— Чего? — глупо переспросил Лухан.

— После одного из тренингов на сближение Лэя.

— М-м… Класс.

— И не говори. Все в ахуе. Интересно, какой рэпер мог бы поспособствовать ему в этом непростом деле, даже не знаю. Какой-то Намджун, не буду говорить, какой, воспринял советы Лэя слишком буквально, — саркастически протянул Кай, пока к нему не подошла Бада и не пригрозила в шутку кулаком у носа.

— Прекращай, ты говоришь громче наших актёров.

— Прости, тётя, — Кай сразу начал строить ей глазки и отправил в рот ложку йогурта.

Сохён и Хосок спустились к ним в зал со сцены, обсуждая сцену поцелуя.

— Сохён?

Омега отвлеклась и посмотрела на Лухана.

— Тут Сухо тебя искал…

— Пусть даже не думает, — перебила Бада, — Сохён уже задействована в «Унесённых ветром».

— Я не об этом… Сухо сказал, что на днях нужно будет снять с неё мерки для пошива платья. Хосока ещё вчера замерили.

Тем временем Хосок вернулся на сцену и начал криво исполнять партию Сохён.

— Какого чёрта я учу эту роль?! Из него получится лучшая Скарлетт, чем из меня! Я ухожу! — Сохён театрально махнула рукой в сторону сцены.

Кай, снимавший перформанс Хосока на телефон, чуть не опрокинул свой йогурт и засмеялся.

— Цирк, — вздохнула Бада и достала телефон, чтобы позвонить сыну, а заодно отогнать от себя подслушивающего Кая и спросить, как её любимый и обожаемый Ёнджун влился в коллектив «несовершеннолетних» Субина, в котором, если подумать, было уже двое совершеннолетних, но почему-то это никого не волновало, и такое странное прозвище прочно за ними закрепилось.

Когда Субин и Ёнджун наконец-то принесли им несколько пакетов с едой, Кай только-только закончил ныть о том, что за весь день съел один йогурт, Сохён с Хосоком практически идеально отрепетировали поцелуй, а Лухан с Бадой выставили им свои оценки.

— Вас только за смертью посылать, — Кай недовольно рыкнул на своего младшего двоюродного брата и нетерпеливо вырвал пакет из его руки с такой силой, что Субин невольно от него отпрянул.

— Нас в лифте зажало потоком людей, пришлось проехать наш этаж, — Ёнджун пожал плечами и неловко переглянулся с Субином, заправив за ухо отросшую прядь волос. — И в ресторане полно заказов, пришлось ждать.

Ёнджун чуть не выронил пакет, когда Лухан поднял бровь, оглядывая двух столь очевидно влюблённых друг в друга подростков, и понимающе ему улыбнулся.

ℰ✗ǿ

  
Чанёль злился. От его постоянных пререканий с Шугой из-за каждого слова в сценарии уже порядком болела голова. Лухан вздохнул и отложил свою распечатку. Нет, проводить читку вместе с этими альфами просто невозможно.

Недавно Лухан заметил, что Чимин будто сам не свой. Он старался лишний раз не пересекаться со своим старшим братом и часто не обращал на него внимания, когда Чанёль приходил посмотреть на его успехи в вокале. Чимин избегал его. Лухан осознал это лишь тогда, когда омега при нём попросил Сухо перевести его на ночное отделение.

Даже сейчас Чимин держался весьма холодно и отстранённо от Чанёля, почти не реагируя на него и на его слова. Единственное, с чем Лухан мог бы ему хоть немного помочь (возможно, одно из лучших принятых им решений) — позвать на вычитку сценария его же автора, Шугу. Хотя сейчас он сомневался в правильности этой затеи.

Лухан переглянулся с притихшим Чимином и решил попытаться взять всё в свои руки.

— Я не понимаю, что это за говно?

— Твой рэп, — спокойно ответил Шуга и отпил кофе из своего стакана.

— О, а вот теперь ты признаёшь, что у меня всё же рэп, а не как у тебя — матерные стихотворения с претензией на оригинальность.

Лухан невольно испугался, когда Шуга резко дёрнулся в направлении раздражающего альфы, но Чимину странным образом удалось его успокоить, сказав лишь пару слов на ухо.

Чанёль как только увидел это, вышел из себя и увёл Чимина от Шуги, грубо взяв его за сгиб локтя. Лухан нерадостно подумал, что это наверняка можно назвать «поживи около месяца с Тао под боком и чемоданом его истерик по любому поводу и без». Тут бы любой с ума сошёл… Но вот срываться на Чимине или Бэкхёне вовсе не обязательно.

Забыв про сценарий, Лухан направился на выход за Шугой и нахмурился, недовольно смотря на Чанёля, но просто покачал головой, когда альфа зло спросил у него: «Что?!»

Шуга заверил Лухана, что всё в порядке, и он присмотрит за Чимином, ведь агрессия Чанёля могла быть основным предвестником гона. Лухан поджал губы и направился к парковке, не рискуя вмешиваться в конфликт двух альф. Не маленькие мальчики.

Он мог лишь уповать на то, что все подобные мелкие стычки и конфликты между участниками в будущем не выльются во что-то по-настоящему ужасное. Лухан задумался над недавними словами Чимина. Иногда… Довольно часто он осознавал собственное бессилие и неспособность выступить против воли альф или дать им моральный отпор. Их сущности могут с лёгкостью прогибать под себя омег со слабой волей.

Выбраться из этой психологической ловушки подчас бывает очень сложно. От этой беспомощности порой хотелось пронзительно кричать.


End file.
